1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paint spraying device and more particularly to a device for spraying lines in a parking lot or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices exist for painting lines on pavement in parking lots and other locations in which the line is sprayed onto the pavement by a paint spraying gun. The prior devices have serious drawbacks and limitations which include: (a) the inability to spray both the top and side of curbs during a single pass, (b) controlling the width of the stripe when a second gun is mounted at the end of an axle extension because the extension moves toward and away from the pavement as the frame tilts due to surface bumps acting on any one of the wheels, (c) the inability to control the radius in a curved striped spraying procedure, (d) a narrow range of parallel striping which can be applied in a single pass, and (e) inflexibility of the line striper device which prevents the device from being used as a conventional paint sprayer without additional attachments.